Bogoshipo
by Yuki Evelyn
Summary: Setelah eommanya meninggal semuanya berubah. Rasa takut akan trauma selalu melingkupi hatinya. Tapi dia tidak pernah berhenti berharap bahwa keadaan akan kembali seperti dulu. Ya, dimana mereka tertawa bersama dalam kebahagiaan. Cast: Kyuhyun, Donghae, Siwon, dan member SJ dkk / Genre: brothership, hurts, family
1. Chapter 1

Cast: Kyuhyun, Donghae, Siwon, and member SJ

Genre: brothership, hurt, angst, family.

Summary: Setelah eommanya meninggal semuanya berubah. Rasa takut akan trauma selalu melingkupi hatinya. Tapi dia tidak pernah berharap bahwa keadaan akan kembali seperti dulu. Ya, dimana mereka tertawa bersama dalam kebahagiaan.

Disclaimer: cerita ini punya author dan tidak memplagiat story siapa pun. DILARANG COPAS. Sebelum baca tolong di vote ya

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **12 tahun yang lalu**

Cho Kyuhyun meringkuk kesakitan. Anak berusia 5 tahun itu menangis.

"Appa hiks appo...," rintihnya sakit. Terdengar suara teriakan seorang bocah 8 tahun, Cho Donghae. Menyuruh sang appa menghentikan pukulan nya.

"Appa! Ku mohon hentikan!" tangis Donghae. Tak sanggup lagi melihat adik kesayangannya terus di siksa. Donghae tidak mengerti, padahal dulu appa nya sangat menyangi Kyuhyun. Tapi sejak kematian Eomma, appa nya langsung berubah. Sering memukul Kyuhyun tanpa alasan dan kini puncak penyiksaan terparah.

PLAK BUAKH

Ikat pinggang itu melesat mengenai badan mungil tersebut. Ya, Tuan Cho menggunakan ikat pinggang nya untuk memukul Kyuhyun, sesekali Tuan Cho memakai tangan nya untuk menampar tubuh mungil itu.

"Uhukkh... hikks.. apa salah Kyunnie appa? Akhh-"

PLAKKKKK

Sekali lagi pukulan keras mendarat di tubuh Kyuhyun. Donghae menangis histeris, menarik lengan Tuan Cho agar menyudahi semua ini. Tuan Cho melihat ke arah Donghae, menarik tangan Donghae ah aniya setengah menyeret Donghae pergi ke kamarnya.

"Ani... Appa! Jangan mengunci ku!" teriak Donghae sambil menggedor pintunya. Bukan ini yang di harapkan Donghae. Donghae tidak ingin terkurung di dalam sini, dia ingin menolong adiknya. "Appa kumohon hikss jangan siksa Kyuhyun lagi... Appa!" mohon Donghae.

"Diamlah Donghae ini urusan appa," langkah kaki Tuan Cho menjauh.

Donghae terlihat kebingungan. Dia harus menyalamatkan Kyuhyun tapi bagaimana? Dia terkunci sekarang. Dia harus menelpon Siwon hyung, anak pertama dari Tuan Cho dan kakak dari Donghae dan Kyuhyun. Untung saja tadi dia sempat meminjam ponsel Eunhyuk teman sekelasnya yang sudah punya hp walau hp ini jadul yang penting bisa menelpon hyung nya. Dia segera mengeluarkan hp tersebut lalu menelpon Siwon hyung.

"Siwon Hyung!" terdengar suara tergesa setelah Siwon mengangkat telepon nya. Dia masih ada ekstrakulikuler basket sore ini. Padahal dia sudah kelas 3 SMP dan sebenarnya dia tidak wajib mengikuti ekskul ini lagi karena dia sudah angkatan terakhir yang sebentar lagi ujian tapi dia ingin melakukannya sekedar hobi untuk menghilang rasa penat.

"Ya ada apa Donghae? Mengapa kau teriak? Dan ini nomor sapa yang kau pakai?" tanya Siwon.

"Itu tidak penting hyung! Tolong hyung hikss, appa memukul Kyuhyun lagi, aku ke kunci di kamar tidak bisa apa-apa hikss segera pulang hyung..Kyuhyunn... dia hikss.." Donghae terus menangis di sela perkataannya.

"Tunggu hyung disana! Hyung akan pulang!" -pip- Siwon mengakhiri panggilan dan secepat mungkin pulang. Adik kesayangannya kembali di siksa. Siwon harus menghentikannya!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Dasar anak bang*at tak tau diri... aku berharap kau cepat mati!" Tuan Cho mengambil segelas besar air panas lalu ia paksakan minum ke mulut kecil Kyuhyun.

UURGGGHH UHHKKKKKKKSS UUMMHHKS

'Sakit! Panas! Eomma Kyu tidak kuat lagi hiks', rasanya tenggorokan dan dada seperti terbakar. Sesaat Kyuhyun hampir saja mati, jantung tiba-tiba berhenti berdetak dan sedetik kemudian dia memuntahkan darah.

UHUK! HKK

Darah segar mengalir dari mulut Kyuhyun. Dia sudah tidak kuat. Dia sudah diambang kesadaran, lalu Kyuhyun mungil jatuh terlelap sebelum dia merasakan tubuh nya diseret oleh appa nya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Donghae!" teriak Siwon dari luar kamar. Donghae sontak bangun dari ranjang. Mata nya masih menangis. Khawatir pada dongsaeng nya itu.

"Jangan di depan pintu mundur yak Donghae" saat itu juga Siwon mendobrak pintu kamar Donghae.

BRAK

"Donghae ahh.. ahh. Dimana Kyuhyun dan appa?" tanya Siwon dengan ngos ngosan. Dia berlari dari halte bus ke rumahnya.

"Eoh? Bukannya mereka di dapur?" Donghae dan Siwon langsung melesat menuju tkp. Tapi di sana tidak ada siapa-siapa, hanya darah segar yang terlihat tergenang di lantai. Darah yang sudah dipastikan milik Kyuhyun.

Siwon dan Donghae menangis melihat darah tersebut. Mereka tidak tau apa yang di perbuat appa mereka sehingga darah keluar dari tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Mengapa mereka tidak ada disini? Hikss...," tanya Donghae yang segera mencari appa dan Kyuhyun di susul dengan Siwon. Sunyi. Tidak ada siapa pun selain mereka berdua di rumah.

"Siwon hyung! Hikkksss hikss appa membawa Kyuhyun kemana," dan kejadian yang paling ditakutkan Donghae terjadi. Appa membuang Kyuhyun.

"Sabar hyung telepon appa dulu" sama panik nya dengan Donghae, Siwon menelepon appa nya. Nihil tidak di angkat. Aiisshhh kemana appa nya pergi?! Gerutu Siwon.

CKLEK BRAK

Terdengar suara kenop pintu yang terbuka. Appa nya datang!

"APPA! MANA KYUHYUN!" tanya Siwon setengah teriak.

"Berani kurang ajar eoh? Siapa yang mengajarkan kau begitu ah? Pasti anak setan itu kan? Tenang saja appa sudah membuangnya jauh-jauh," tawa puas Tuan Cho.

Syok. Tidak bisa dipercaya. Kyuhyun masih kecil, masih 5 tahun! Mana mungkin dia mengajarkan pada Siwon dan Donghae untuk berteriak pada appa mereka sendiri? Bahkan Kyuhyun paling menyayangi appa mereka.

"ANDWAE! APPA JAHAT! KEMBALIKAN DONGSAENG KAMI!" Donghae menjerit histeris. Menangis tidak terima yang diperlakukan appanya. Ini keterlaluan sudah menyiksa nya berkali-kali sekarang malah Kyuhyun di buang begitu saja.

"Kalian jadilah anak manis, apa kalian ingin seperti anak setan itu? Appa bisa saja membuang kalian juga. Jadi berhenti memikirkan nya!" ujar Tuan Cho sarkartik dan pergi begitu saja ke kamar.

"Hikkssssss hikkssss hueee," tangis Donghae tak kunjung berhenti. Maklum dia masih kecil jadi pantas dia menangis seperti ini setelah di marahi appa yang tidak biasa nya sekejam itu.

"Tenanglah.. Hyung akan mencarinya sstt," hibur Siwon berusaha untuk tegar. Mereka berdua masih kecil. Tidak bisa membantah kata appa mereka. Jika saja Siwon sudah besar dan mampu mengurus diri sendiri dan adiknya, dari dulu dia sudah minggat. Tapi Siwon juga masih butuh pendidikan, dia tidak membantah bahwa dirinya juga masih butuh asuhan orang tua. Kini Siwon berharap Kyuhyun baik-baik saja, dan Siwon akan menemukan dongsaeng kecil nya itu bagaimana pun caranya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SAAT INI**

"Hyung?", Siwon merasa terpanggil oleh seorang pria di samping nya. Membuyarkan lamunan masa lalu yang terjadi 10 tahun lalu. Siwon berdecih.

"Tidak apa dongsaeng hyung baik-baik saja, makan sarapan mu lalu pergi kuliah dengan baik," kata Siwon pada adiknya itu. Adik? Donghae? Aniya. Dia Cho Kibum.

Setelah kejadian kelam 12 tahun yang lalu, 1 tahun kemudian appa menikahi seorang janda beranak satu. Cho kibum lebih tua setahun dari Kyuhyun. Mereka mirip terlihat menggemaskan.

Sayangnya Donghae tidak begitu senang dengan kedatangan Kibum dan memilih acuh pada Kibum hingga kini.

Appa juga mengancam untuk tidak menceritakan apa yang dia lakukan pada Kyuhyun ke Eomma Kim sekarang. Itu juga berlaku kepada Kibum. Hingga kini Eomma Kim dan Kibum tidak tau mereka memilik adik kecil dan perlakuan appa terhadap Kyuhyun.

"Aku berangkat," Kibum pamit lalu pergi tersenyun

"Hati-hati, mianhe Hyung tidak bisa mengantar," ujar Siwon.

Sepi. Siwon kembali merenung. Dia sudah sukses. Memiliki Hyundai Corp dan saham disana-sini tanpa bantuan appa dia berusaha untuk sukses dan sekarang hasilnya. Siwon telah menjadi orang yang terkenal di dunia bisnis.

Pemikiran untuk waktu itu tidak dapat di lakukannya. Dia tidak menyangka appa akan menikah lagi. Sebagai anak yang baik tidak bagus kan menginggalkan Eomma dan adik barunya? Walau dia marah dan perang dingin pada appa nya, dia tetap bertahan disini.

Donghae juga ingin tinggal di luar tapi di tahan oleh Siwon. Dengan berselisih dan berdiskusi panjang akhirnya Donghae tidak jadi pindah dan tetap tinggal bersama di sini. Hanya saja donghae tidak ramah kepada keluarga baru nya.

"Hah... bogoshippo Kyunnie.. dimana kau? Apakah kau masih hidup? Pabbo pasti kau masih hidup kan? Mianhae hyung belum menemukan info tetang dirimu.. kenapa diri mu begitu sulit di cari? Hey keluarlah Kyu.. Hae dan Siwon hyung rindu sekali padamu... " setitik air mata mengalir pada pipi Siwon. Di selalu saja gagal mencari adiknya. Padahal dia sudah menyewa informan terbaik tapi mengapa dia masih belum bisa menemukan Kyuhyun?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku tidak suka sayur," gerutu kecil pemuda yang sekarang sedang makan bekal siangnya.

"Hey makan lah sayur itu penting buat kesehatan!" temannya ini selalu saja memaksa nya makan sayur.

"Tidak mau! Tidak enak Cwhang!" kekeuh Kyuhyun untuk tidak memakan sayur.

Capek berdebat dengan bocah evil satu ini. Shim Changmin menghela napas. Mengapa sahabat nya Kyuhyun selalu keras kepala?

"Yasudah makan saja bekal mu cepat!" Changmin berdecak kesal.

Cho.. ani Park Kyuhyun. Ya marga nya telah berubah, dia mengikuti marga Leeteuk hyung. Orang yang telah menolong nya dulu.

Dulu dia ditemukan oleh Leetuk dalam keadaan yang bisa dibilang kritis. Tenggorokan, paru-paru, dan lambungnya rusak parah akibat air panas yang dipaksakan minum. Setelah melewati perawatan 1 tahun di rumah sakit dia bisa hidup seperti sekarang. Untung nya dia tidak bisu walau suaranya agak kecil dan tidak dapat berteriak. Hanya saja kini dia harus mengkonsumsi obat-obatan untuk paru-parunya yang tidak dapat sembuh total. Ah satu lagi, dia tidak dapat makan makanan pedas agar lambungnya tetap stabil.

"Chwang nanti sepulang kuliah mampir di game center ya," kata Kyuhyun disela kunyahannya.

"Tidak mau, kau selalu lupa waktu kalau sudah ke sana! Ingat kesehatan mu, jika kau sakit karena ku Leeteuk hyung bakal membunuhku," Changmin bergidik membayangkan Leeteuk yang mengamuk.

"Tapi..."

"Sst tidak ada tapi tapi, cepat habiskan makanan mu! Sebantar lagi jadwal kita masuk kelas," Changmin mulai merapikan kotak bekalnya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun gondok melihat Changmin yang tidak mau menemaninya. Kesal sekali.

 **.**

 **.**

Hari masih siang, masih sekirar jam 2. Cho Kibum melangkah keluar dari dalam kelas. 'Melelahkan..,' batin nya mengehela napas. Bagaimana tidak lelah? Dirinya masih di angkatan semester 1, tapi banyak sekali tugas yang harus dikerjakan.

BRUK

"Ah! Choesonghamnida," kaget Kibum ketika dia menabrak seseorang di depannya.

"Gwaenchana?" tanya Kibum melihat sosok di depannya.

"Maaf aku tidak lihat-lihat, minuman mu jadi tumpah,"lanjut Kibum merasa bersalah.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab Changmin, seseorang yang di tabrak Kibum. "Aku akan mengganti biaya laundry nya," Kibum semakin merasa tidak enak. Apa yang di pikirkan sehingga dia bisa tidak melihat ada orang di depannya? 'Pabo' rutuk Kibum dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba ada yang menepuk bahu Changmin. "Chwang~~" panggil Kyuhyun. "Aku sudah tidak ada kelas, kita pulang dan main game," Kyuhyun terlihat bersemangat, tidak memusingkan apa yang terjadi pada baju Changmin yang sudah ketumpahan kopi.

"Hey hey hey, kau tidak lihat aku ketumpahan kopi? Kau tunggu di taman dulu aku ingin ke toilet," kata Changmin sambil menunjuk kemejanya yang kotor.

"Jangan lama-lama! Aku ingin main PS dan menaikan level di game ku~" usir Kyuhyun dengan mengibaskan tangan.

"Iya iya ishhh," Changmin berlalu pergi ke toilet, menyisakan Kibum yang terdiam melihat pembicaraan mereka berdua. Lalu Kibum tertawa.

"Hey mengapa kau tertawa? Dan siapa kau?" Kyuhyun merasa aneh pada orang di samping nya. Dia tidak menyadari kalau ada orang malah.

"Ah kenalkan aku Cho Kibum, aku orang yang tidak sengaja menabrak teman mu hingga kopi nya tumpah. Oh ya kalian lucu sekali, kalian seperti memiliki dunia sendiri dan tidak menghiraukan sekitarnya hahahahha," jawab Kibum panjang lebar. Tunggu dulu, baru kali ini Kibum yang cuek berbicara panjang lebar dengan orang yang tidak di kenalnya. Bahkan dia juga tertawa, padahal jarang sekali dia tertawa.

DEG

Kyuhyun kaget mendengar marga Cho. Dia jadi kangen dengan kedua hyungdeulnya.

"Hey, kenapa ?" Kibum heran melihat reaksi orang di depannya.

"Aniyo.. err.. Aku Park Kyuhyun," Kyuhyun mengenalkan diri. "Hmm... mau menemaniku ke taman sambil menunggu Changmin? Aku benci menunggu sendirian," sebenarnya Kyuhyun takut jika harus menunggu sendirian. Mungkin semacam trauma?

"Baiklah sekalian aku merfreshing kan otak ku ini," Kibum setuju. Lalu mereka pergi ketaman.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Di Taman Kampus**

"Kibum-ssi, kita duduk di sini saja," Kyuhyun duduk di kursi. Tepat di bawah pohon rindang.

"Ademnya di sini," Kibum merasa lebih rileks. Dengan angin sepoi-sepoi dan ditemani kolam ikan di depannya. Damai.

"Enak kan di sini? Aku suka makan bekal siang di sini, sambil melihat ikan-ikan di kolam itu heheh," oceh Kyuhyun untuk meramaikan suasana. 'Seperti anak kecil saja, bawel hihihi' batin Kibum melihat tingkah laku Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun berapa umur mu?" tanya Kibum.

"Aku umur 17 tahun. Jangan kaget! Aku ikut ekselarasi dengan Changmin jadi kami lebih cepat kuliah diumur kami sekarang," jelas Kyuhyun.

"Wah aku umur 18 tahun. Sekarang panggil aku hyung, walau kita di semester yang sama tapi umur kita beda hahaha," Kibum senang entah kenapa sepertinya manis sekali jika dia memiliki adik seperti Kyuhyun.

"Siap boss hihih," kata Kyuhyun dengan jempol teracung . Lalu mereka tertawa.

Setelahnya mereka berbincang beberapa makanan yang di sukai atau tidak. Mengambil jurusan apa, mengapa memilih universitasi ini dan beberapa hal lainnya.

TRINGTRING

"Ah, sebentar," Kibum mengangkat panggilan teleponnya.

"Yoboseo, ... appa? ... ne? Sudah di depan kampus?... menjemputku? Aku bukan anak kecil yang perlu di jemput haissh... yaya aku akan segera keluar.. -pip-" Kibum mengakhiri panggilannya.

"Maaf aku harus pulang, appa ku sudah menjemput di depan," Kibum mengehela napas.

"Wah appa mu menyangi mu ya hyung? Irinya..." Kyuhyun ingin sekali di sayang hingga besar seperti Kibum. Tapi dia harus menerima kenyataan bahwa appa nya tidak menginginkan diri nya sama sekali.

"Memangnya ke mana appa mu?" Kibum bertanya.

"Appa..." Kyuhyun terdiam. Tidak tau harus menjawab apa. Bagaimana mungkin dia menceritakannya bahwa dia telah dibuang oleh appa nya sendiri?

"Ah mian," Kibum merasa bersalah menanyakan hal yang sensitif. Mungkin appa Kyuhyun telah tiada.

"Aniyo, yasudah yuk hyung kita ke depan. Changmin menyuruh ku menunggu di depan gerbang," Kyuhyun dan Kibum berdiri meninggalkan taman. Sambil sesekali bersenda gurau dan membicarakan appa Kibum.

"Sebentar sepertinya tali sepatu ku terlepas," Kibum jongkok lalu membenarkan tali sepatunya. Beberapa langkah lagi mereka akan sampai di gerbang.

SRET

DEG!

Kyuhyun menoleh ke luar gerbang. Itu seperti wajah appanya yang sedang telponan dengan seseorang. Walau appa nya tidak melihat ke sini tapi dia yakin itu appa nya!

Kyuhyun tidak tahu pasti. Sekelebat bayangan masalalu nya melintas di otak. Membuat tubuh Kyuhyun mendadak gemetaran.

"Uggh..." tiba-tiba napas Kyuhyun tersendat. Paru-paru nya sesak. Kyuhyun membungkuk sambil memegang dadanya.

"Kyuhyun?" Kibum yang telah mengikat tali sepatunya kembali berdiri. Melihat Kyuhyun yang sedang kesakitan. "Kau kenapa Kyu?," Kibum khawatir.

'Sakit ahhh uhhh.. appo ... hyungdeul.. ukhh,' Kyuhyun mulai oleng, ditopang oleh Kibum. Keringat dingin membanjiri tubuh Kyuhyun. Dia takut. Dia takut.

"Hentikan... sakith... hahhh ahhh," racau Kyuhyun tidak jelas. Kibum bingung dia harus bertindak apa.

"Kyu! Kau kenapa?!" Changmin datang. Dia kaget melihat Kyuhyun seperti ini.

"Anu maaf bisa kau menaru Kyuhyun di punggungku?" kata Changmin pada Kibum lalu mulai jongkok untuk menggendong Kyuhyun di punggungnya.

"Itu Changmin-ssi, bagaimana aku yang mengantarkan Kyuhyun ke RS. Appaku di depan membawa mobil," tawar Kibum.

"Terimakasih, tapi di depan sudah ada supir ku. Aku saja yang membawanya ke RS," Changmin menggendong Kyuhyun lalu berlari ke arah mobil nya. Meninggalakan Kibum yang mulai berjalan ke arah appa nya. Dia khawatir pada Kyuhyun, apakah dia sakit?

"Itu teman mu Kibum?" tanya Tuan Cho. Untung nya wajah Kyuhyun terbenam di punggung Changmin dan hanya hidung yang terlihat dan poni yang menutupi mata Kyuhyun sehingga Tuan Cho tidak mengenali nya.

"Iya appa, tiba-tiba dia sesak napas," jawab Kibum.

"Yasudah masuklah ke mobil, kita akan mampir makan terlebih dahulu," lalu Tuan Cho dan Kibum memasuki mobil, pergi meninggalkan kampus.

' _Dia seperti seseorang yang ku kenal, apa perasaan ku saja?_ ' batin Tuan Cho.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

Akhirnya setelah sekian lama aku membuat story lagi. Sebenernya ide ini dari dulu udh muncul, bahkan udh di buat story nya walau chap 1 blm selesai. Tapi dlu blm mateng idenya, gk tau alurnya dan akhirnya mesti gmna. Jadi gk di lanjutin deh, skrng pengen nulis cerita lgi, pengen bgt buat cerita sedih brothership tntng Kyuhyun. Akhirnya aku beraniin deh buat post lgi, ya mesti alurnya gk tau kek gmna masih tahap dipikirkan. Dan buat eps akhir udh di pikirin kadang suka berubah2 mau akhir yg bgini apa bgitu wkwkwk

Oke deh dari pda kbnyakan curhat, author akan membuat chap selanjutnya. Klo ada yg mau kasih ide, kritik dan saran silahkan di komentar.

Saturday, 22 July 2017.


	2. Chapter 2

Cast: Kyuhyun, Donghae, Siwon, and member SJ

Genre: brothership, hurt, angst, family.

Summary: Setelah eommanya meninggal semuanya berubah. Rasa takut akan trauma selalu melingkupi hatinya. Tapi dia tidak pernah berharap bahwa keadaan akan kembali seperti dulu. Ya, dimana mereka tertawa bersama dalam kebahagiaan.

Disclaimer: cerita ini punya author dan tidak memplagiat story siapa pun. DILARANG COPAS

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Park Leeteuk berjalan tergesa di lorong Rumah Sakit. Tadi dia dapat kabar dari temannya Kim Yesung bahwa Kyuhyun colaps, Yesung juga dokter yang ikut bertanggung jawab menangani Kyuhyun selain dirinya dan juga Yesung adalah anak dari Tuan Kim pemilik rumah sakit ini.

BRAK

Leeteuk membuka pintu kamar inap tersebut. "Bagaimana keadaannya?", tanya Leeteuk. Tadi dia ada jadwal operasi jadi tidak bisa memeriksa keadaan Kyuhyun.

"Tenangkan lah dulu dirimu Leeteuk. Keadaan Kyuhyun tidak terlalu baik tapi masih bisa di atasi," jawab Yesung.

"Maksud mu?" tanya Leeteuk.

"Sepertinya mentalnya terganggung hingga menyebabkan colaps, tapi untunglah tidak parah. Di rawat beberapa hari ini dan Kyuhyun akan kembali seperti biasa." Jelas Yesung.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi Changmin?" kini Leeteuk bertanya kepada orang di sampingnya, Changmin.

"Aku tidak tau pasti hyung. Hari ini kami tidak melakukan apapun hanya masuk kelas dan melakukan aktivitas biasa. Bahkan aku melarang Kyuhyun untuk pergi ke game canter bersama setelah pulang tapi aku melarangnya." Changmin juga terlihat bingung.

"Lalu aku ke toilet sebentar karena baju ku ketumpahan kopi. Aku menyuruh nya menunggu di taman, lalu tidak lama aku mengirim sms untuk menunggu di depan gerbang. Saat aku sampai dia sudah jatuh pingsan." Lanjut Changmin menjelaskan secara rinci apa yang terjadi.

"Sudahlah Leeteuk, tenangkan dirimu. Kau membuat Changmin merasa bersalah. Kita bisa menanyakan pada Kyuhyun setelah bangun." Yesung berusaha menenangkan sahabatnya ini.

"Hah... mianhae Changmin, hyung panik. Pulanglah aku yang akan menjaga nya." Leeteuk meminta Changmin untuk pulang. Tidak baik merepotkan Changmin lebih lagi.

"Ah baiklah, aku akan pulang hyung. Nanti malam aku akan datang menjenguk," lalu Changmin pamit dan pergi keluar untuk pulang.

"Aku juga akan keluar. Masih ada beberapa tugas yang mesti ku selesaikan," Yesung undur diri, berjalan menuju pintu lalu menghilang saat pintu kembali tertutup.

Di ruangan kini hanya tersisa Leeteuk dan Kyuhyun. Leeteuk mengusap wajah Kyuhyun. Menyibak rambut nya dan membebelai dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Kau anak nakal! Jangan membuat hyung terus khawatir," Leeteuk mengucup kening Kyuhyun. Setelah itu pergi meninggalkan ruangan. Dia masih ada jadwal pasien. Dan setelah selesai tugas, dia akan kembali melihat Kyuhyun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Hikss sakit...," tangis Kyuhyun. Dia kesakitan, Tuan Cho terus memukuli nya. Tubuh itu sudah penuh luka, tapi Tuan Cho tidak merasa kasihan dan terus memukulnya menggunakan kayu kecil yang memanjang._

 _PLAK_

" _AAHHHHG! Apa salah Kyunnie... hiks," Kyuhyun tidak mengerti mengapa appa nya berubah. Lalu Tuan Cho pergi. Tidak berapa lama kemudian dia kembali membawa air panas._

' _Tidak.. ! Kumohon tidak air panas!'_

 _Kyuhyun beringsut ketakutan. Apakah appa nya akan menyiram tubuhnya dengan air panas kali ini?_

" _Rasakan," Tuan Cho mulai menyiram tubuh Kyuhyun._

 _TIDAAKKKKK!_

 _AAARRGGHHH!_

.

.

"Kyuhyun! Bangunlah!" Leeteuk panik. Dia baru saja datang setelah menyelesaikan jadwal untuk bertemu pasien-pasien nya. Tapi ketika membuka pintu, dia mendengarkan teriakan Kyuhyun.

"Tenanglah hey bangun lah Kyu!" Leeteuk berusaha membangunkan Kyuhyun. Leeteuk tidak tahu apa yang dimimpikan Kyuhyun hingga seperti ini.

Kyuhyun membuka kelopak mata nya. Pandangan nya lurus ke depan. Seperti tidak ada kehidupan. Kosong dan hampa.

"Panas.. sakit.. appa.. uuggh," racau Kyuhyun. Tubuh nya gemetaran. Keringat dingin mengucur, serta napasnya tidak beraturan.

"Kyuhyun! Lihat hyung, ini Leeteuk," Leeteuk menangkup wajah Kyuhyun dan mengahadapkan pada dirinya.

"Lee..teuk h..yung?" napas Kyuhyun mulai tersendat.

"Appo ughh.. hhahh..hhh," Kyuhyun meremas dadanya. Kesadaran nya kembali, dia bermimpi sangat buruk.

"Tenangkan dirimu Kyuhyun, tarik napas dan keluarkan pelan-pelan," Leeteuk memberi instruksi.

"Uggh.. hhahh.. ti-..dak bisa hyung.. sakit," Kyuhyun sudah mencoba mengikuti perkataan Leeteuk.

"Pelan-pelan Kyu.." dengan sabar Leeteuk mengelus rambut Kyuhyun sambil menggenggam tangannya.

Perlahan napas Kyuhyun mulai stabil. Leeteuk mengambil tissue di sampingnya, mengelap keringat di wajah Kyuhyun. "Aku lelah hyung," ucap Kyuhyun dengan lemah.

"Tidurlah, kau masih membutuhkan istirahat yang banyak." Leeteuk kembali mengelus rambut Kyuhyun.

"Tapi aku takut, mimpi buruk itu akan datang lagi," lirih Kyuhyun. Dia takut ketika menutup mata bayang-bayang masa lalu nya akan mengganggu tidurnya.

"Tidak akan, hyung di sini. Apa perlu hyung menyanyikan lagu pengantar tidur hm?" Leeteuk terkekeh melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang cemberut. "Humm baiklah, untuk kali ini saja hyung bernyanyi untuk ku," ucap Kyuhyun malu-malu.

"Hyung akan bernyanyi setiap kau ingin kan," Leeteuk tersenyum lembut. Dia mulai bernyanyi. Dengan penuh kasih di setiap liriknya. Tidak dipungkiri suara Leeteuk memang bagus, buktinya Kyuhyun langsung terlelap.

.

.

Seorang pemuda terduduk di taman. Dia melihat pemandangan didepannya. Seorang kakak beradik yang tertawa bahagia, bermain bola bersama. Pemuda tersebut tersenyum sendu. Dulu dia dan adiknya juga tertawa seperti itu. Tapi kini semua telah berubah. Adiknya dibuang dengan kejam.

" _Bogoshipo Kyu,"_ lirih Donghae. Setiap hari di sore hari, dia selalu menyempatkan datang ke taman ini. Taman dimana dulu mereka pernah bermain bersama.

Donghae tidak pernah bosan, melihat pemandangan anak-anak yang selalu bermain setiap harinya disini. Dia jadi sedikit terhibur walau rasa rindu nya selalu melingkupi hatinya. Mengenang momen indah yang dulu pernah terjadi.

"Auch, sakit hyung hueee." Seorang anak kecil terduduk menangis ketika dia tersandung saat berlari. Sang hyung yang di panggil mendekekati anak kecil tersebut.

"Jangan menangis, kau laki-laki ingat? Laki-laki tidak akan menangis," ucap sang hyung menenangkan.

"Tapi ini sakit hiks," rengek sang adik.

"Baiklah, jika kamu tidak menangis hyung akan membelikan mu es krim bagaimana? Saat kamu memakan es krim rasa sakit itu akan menghilang." Sang hyung coba menghibur adiknya.

"Benarkah?" tanya sang adik.

"Tentu," angguk sang hyung. Mengajak adiknya ke tempat pedagang es krim berada di pinggir taman.

Donghae menyimak kakak adik tersebut. Ah, air matanya tidak dapat ditahan. Donghae kembali menangis jika melihat adegan kakak beradik yang selalu mengingatkan nya pada Kyuhyun.

Donghae melihat mereka ke pedagang es krim. Kyuhyun juga menyukai es krim. Donghae menghampiri pedagang es krim tersebut.

"Rasa coklat satu," kata Donghae pada paman penjual es krim. Paman tersebut mengambil es krim, lalu memberikan es krim kepada Donghae.

"Ini paman," Donghae memberi selembar uang kepada paman penjual es krim.

"Ini nak kembaliannya," kata paman tersebut.

"Tidak usah untuk paman saja," setelah itu Donghae tersenyum dan beranjak pergi ke rumahnya. Rumah yang benci nya.

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau baru pulang? Bagaimana dengan cafe mu?" Tuan Cho melihat Donghae menutup kembali pintu utama.

Donghae milirik appa nya. "Baik." Jawab Donghae dingin lalu berlalu dari ruang tamu dan menuju ke atas, ke arah kamarnya. Donghae memiliki usaha cafe yang di beri nama _Caffe Moments_. Donghae berharap cafenya dapat menjadi tempat moment indah yang terjadi kepada pelanggannya.

"Ini Yeobbo," Nyonya Cho membawa secangkir teh untuk suaminya.

"Sebenarnya bagaimana hubungan mu dengan Donghae? Dia tidak terlihat baik denganmu sejak dulu," tanya Nyonya Cho penasaran.

"Tidak ada apa-apa," dan selalu jawaban yang sama meluncur dari mulut Tuan Cho.

Nyonya Cho menghela napas. Dia tidak mengerti mengapa suaminya tidak ingin menceritakan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya dengan Donghae. Lalu Nyonya Cho pergi menuju dapur. Memasak makan malam untuk keluarganya.

Tidak butuh waktu lama, hanya sekitar satu jam. Masakan Nyonya Cho telah selesai semua. Setelah itu Nyonya Cho menata makanannya di ruang makan di bantu oleh bibi Kim. Sedangkan Tuan Cho telah membersihkan diri lalu duduk kembali di ruang tamu. Mengerjakan tugas kantornya. Bukan Hyundai Crop. Tapi perusahaan milik nya sendiri. Cho Corp.

Cklek

Pintu utama terbuka. Menampilkan sosok Siwon dengan setelan jasnya. Terlihat sangat lelah, dia baru saja menyelesaikan pekerjaan kantornya.

"Ah Siwon, kau baru pulang?" tanya Nyonya Cho melihat siapa yang datang.

"Ne Eomma," senyum Siwon.

"Bersihkan lah dirimu, setelah itu turun dan makan malam lah. Jangan lupa ajak ke dua adik mu turun," suruh Nyonya Cho. Lalu Siwon menaiki tangga dan membersihkan dirinya.

Tok

Tok

Tok

Siwon mengetuk pintu kamar Kibum. Kini dia telah membersihkan diri dan mengganti baju santaj.

"Ne Hyung aku akan ke bawah," Kibum masih mengerjakan tugas kuliah.

"Kibum nanti kau ajak juga Donghae ke bawah juga ya, hyung turun dulu," Siwon berharap Donghae dapat membuka hatinya untuk Kibum. Menjadikan Kibum sebagai adiknya, bukan sebagai 'pengganti' tapi sebagai adik seutuhnya walau tidak ada hubungan darah.

Kibum termenung. Dia takut untuk menemui Donghae hyung. Hyung nya itu begitu dingin. Kibum juga tidak mengerti. Apa salahnya hingga Donghae hyung bersikap dingin kepadanya? Semakin dipikir semakin membuat Kibum tidak mengerti.

Daripada memikirkan hal yang tidak jelas. Kibum mulai berjalan ke arah kamar Donghae. Dia mengetuk pintu, lalu membuka pintu tersebut.

"Kyuhyun..." igau Donghae. Ternyata Donghae sedang tidur.

'Kyuhyun?' batin Kibum bertanya. Nama itu seperti nama Kyuhyun yang ada dikampusnya. Ah mungkin Kyuhyun yang lain. Ada banyak nama seperti itu di Korea.

"Maafkan hyung saeng..." Donghae terus mengigau, wajahnya terlihat tidak nyaman. Kibum bingung siapa itu Kyuhyun dan ada banyak pertanyaan lainnya yang muncul. Tapi dia harus membangunkan Donghae dan mengajaknya makan malam bersama. Untuk pertanyaan Kyuhyun, nanti saja dia akan mencari tahu nya sendiri.

"Hyung bangunlah," Kibum menggoncangkan tubuh Donghae. Perlahan Donghae membuka matanya. Melihat seorang Kibun ada di depannya.

"Sedang apa kau." Ucap Donghae dingin.

"Tadi aku sudah mengetuk pintu tapi tidak ada jawaban. Siwon hyung menyuruh Donghae hyung ke bawah untuk makan malam bersama," jelas Kibum. Dia merasa di intimidasi oleh Donghae.

"Keluar." perintah Donghae.

"Tapi.. makan malam.. hyu-"

"KELUAR!" teriak Donghae. Dia sedang tidak ingin di ganggu. Amarah yang terus membuncah jika dia berada di dalam rumah. Hanya kesendirian di kamar yang dapat membuatnya tenang.

Dan Kibum hanya mundur perlahan. Dia sedih mengapa Donghae berlaku seperti itu padanya? Kibum juga ingin di perhatikan oleh hyung nya yang satu itu.

Kibum menutup pintu kamar Donghae. Melangkah turun ke bawah. Di sana sudah ada eomma, appa, dan Siwon hyung.

"Mana Donghae?" tanya Nyonya Cho.

"Dia sedang tidak ingin makan eomma," jawab Kibum. Nyonya Cho menghela napas, selalu saja begini. Nyonya Cho khawtir kepada anak nya itu. Terkadang Donghae makan bersama, tapi dia lebih banyak menghabiskan makan di luar sana dari pada di rumah.

"Makan lah, tidak usah memikir kan dia." Tuan Cho mulai menggengam sumpitnya dan mengambil beberapa lauk di depannya. Jika sang kepala keluarga sudah mengatakan seperti itu tidak ada yang dapat membantah. Lalu mereka memakan makan malam dengan tenang.

Setelah selesai, Nyonya Cho membereskan meja makan dibantu oleh bibi Kim. Menaruh piring-piring ke wastafel dan mencucinya.

"Eomma," panggil Siwon. Saat ini Siwon berada di dapur. Ayahnya ke ruang kerja sedangkan Kibum ke kamarnya.

"Ne eomma tau. Cha~ ini satu porsi makan malam untuk adikmu Donghae," Nyonya Cho sengaja menyiapkan makanan 1 porsi sebelum mereka makan bersama. Dia yakin Donghae tidak akan turun untuk makan. Kebiasaan buruk memang. Tapi Nyonya Cho lega ada Siwon yang masih memperhatikan Donghae.

"Maaf merepotkan eomma. Donghae susah di atur..." Siwon mengambil piring yang di berikan Nyonya Cho.

"Sssst.. jangan berpikir seperti itu. Eomma yakin dia punya alasan untuk bersikap seperti itu. Semoga suatu saat nanti Donghae dapat berubah," Nyonya Cho tersenyum sambil mengusap pipi Siwon. Dalam hati Siwon, ia merasa bersalah pada eommanya. Bagaimana tidak? Dia tahu alasan Donghae bersikap seperti ini dan yang dapat merubah nya adalah Kyuhyun. Dongsaeng kecilnya yang malang.

"Baiklah eomma aku ke kamar Donghae dulu," lalu Siwon pergi menuju kamar Donghae. Tanpa mengetuk pintu Siwon membuka pintu tersebut.

CKLEK

"Makan lah Hae," Siwon menaruh piring ke atas meja nakas di samping tempat tidur.

"Jangan bersikap seperti ini Hae..." ucap Siwon kepada adiknya. Donghae duduk terdiam di depan jendela. Membiarkan jendela terbuka dan melihat langit malam yang pekat.

"Hyung tidak tahu. Setiap malam aku memimpikannya! Bahkan setiap hari aku berhalusinasi tentang dia! Aku harus bersikap bagaimana?!" Donghae berdiri. Mengeluarkan setiap uneg-uneg nya.

"Donghae, hyung juga sama seperti mu. Tapi jangan bertindak seperti ini Hae, kau menyiksa dirimu," Siwon memeluk Donghae yang terlihat bergetar. Menahan amarah dan tangisnya.

"Hyung... Aku sungguh merindukannya," Donghae membalas memeluk Siwon dengan erat. Setitik air mata di biarkannya lolos.

"Hyung juga, bersabarlah.. ini demi Kyuhyun. Kau tidak mau dia bersedih saat dia datang kembali bukan?" Siwon melepas pelukannya lalu menatap Donghae.

"Tapi kapan hyung, hingga saat ini keberadaannya masih tidak ditemukan oleh kita," lirih Donghae sedih.

"Sabarlah, mungkin sebentar lagi kita akan menemukannya," Siwon mengelus kepala Donghae. Dia berharap Kyuhyun segera kembali. "Sekarang makanlah, dan istirahatlah." Siwon menepuk pundak Donghae, lalu pergi. Meninggalkan Donghae yang masih memikirikan adiknya, Kyuhyun...

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi ini, Kibum melangkah di lorong-lorong kampus. Dia masih memikirkan siapa itu Kyuhyun yang di panggil Donghae dalam tidur. Dia harus mencari taunya.

"Hah Changmin-ssi!" panggil Kibum saat melihatnya di kantin.

"Hai Kibum, panggil saja Changmin."

"Panggil aku hyung, karena aku lebih tua darimu walau kita seangkatan," ucap Kibum. Changmin tertawa dan mengangguk menyetujui.

"Oh ya, bagaimana keadaan Kyuhyun?" tanya Kibum.

"Kyuhyun sedang di RS, apa kau ingin menjenguknya hyung?" Changmin menawarkan untuk menjenguk Kyuhyun.

"Tentu," jawab Kibum. Dia akan memastikan bahwa Kyuhyun adalah orang yang di ucapkan hyung nya atau bukan.

Setelah itu mereka masuk ke kelas masing-masing. Mengikuti kelas di pagi itu. Lalu siang harinya setelah kelaa selesai mereka menjenguk Kyuhyun di rumah sakit.

.

 **Rumah Sakit**

CKLEK

Suara pintu terbuka terdengar. Kyuhyun yang berbaring malas melirik ke arah tersebut.

"Changmin!" sorak Kyuhyun gembira. Changmin masuk disusul dengan Kibum dibelangkangnya.

"Annyeong Kyuhyun," sapa Kibum. Changmin menaruh beberapa komik di meja samping tempat tidur dan Kibum memberi buah-buah untuk Kyuhyun.

"Ah terimakasih Kibum hyung,"ucap Kyuhyun.

"Chwang, mana PSP ku?" Kyuhyun hanya melihat beberapa komik. Dia sangat bosan dan butuh PSP nya.

"No, nanti aku dimarahi Leeteuk hyung," kata Changmin sambil menggerakan jari telunjuknya ke samping kiri dan kanan. Kyuhyun mempout mulutnya. Sahabatnya sangat menyebalkan.

Kibum kembali tertawa melihat tingkah Changmin dan Kyuhyun. Menurutnya mereka sangat lucu, bisa jadi hiburan.

"Tertawa lah sepuasmu Kibum hyung," sungut Kyuhyun. Tawaan Kibum di anggap seperti meledek. Sungguh hari menyebalkan di rumah sakit.

"Maaf pfft maaf...," Kibum berusaha meredakan tawanya. "Bagaimana keadaan mu Kyu?" lanjut Kibum bertanya.

"Sehat bugar seperti yang kau lihat," jawab Kyuhyun mengangkat ke dua tangannya membentuk huruf U seperti ingin menunjukan otot lengan. Tapi yang terlihat hanya tulang di balut kulit.

"Bwhahahahhahaha," kali ini Changmin tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Tidak usah menujukan tulang mu itu, kau bahkan tidak mempunyai otot sedikit pun bwhahahha," ucap Changmin di sela tawanya. Kibum yang melihat itu hanya tertawa kecil. Mecoba menahan tawa lebih tepatnya.

CTAK

"Auuch-" Kyuhyun melempar komik di sampingnya. Melempar ke wajah Changmin.

"Yak! Nanti wajah ku yang tampan bisa jadi jelek tau!" Changmin mengusap wajahnya. Kyuhyun hanya mendengus mendengarnya.

"Baik lah, aku ingin turun ke bawah. Perutku tercinta sudah minta di isi. Kau ingin menitip sesuatu hyung?" tanya Changmin kepada Kibum.

"Ani Changmin," Kibum menggeleng.

"Semoga kau tersedak," ketus Kyuhyun yang masih merasa kesal.

"Jahat nya kau Kyu!" Changmin memeletkan lidahnya, masih meledek Kyuhyun rupanya.

"YAK!" Kyuhyun berteriak, tapi sayang Changmin keburu pergi. Setelah itu Kyuhyun mendengus kembali.

Suasana menjadi hening setelah kepergian Changmin. Lebih damai. Kyuhyun yang lelah kemudian berbaring.

"Kau terlihat pucat Kyu, butuh sesuatu?" Kibum melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang kelelahan.

"Tidak Kibum hyung. Aku hanya ingin berbaring," Kyuhyun menutup matanya sebentar. Dia ingin mengistirahatkan dirinya, sebelum Changmin datang dan membuatnya kesal.

Kibum yang melihat Kyuhyun kelelahan hanya berdiam diri di tempat duduk. Membiarkan Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya. Suasana hening beberapa saat. Kibum bergulat dengan pikirannya. Apakah dia harus menanyakannya atau tidak? Kalau iya Kyuhyun memiliki hubungan dengan hyungnya, hubungan apakah itu? Teman?

Kibum terus memikirkan nya. Mungkin dia harus menyakannya pada Kyuhyun. "Kyuhyun..." panggil Kibum pelan.

Kyuhyun membuka matanya. "Ye?"

"Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu," Kibum melirik Kyuhyun. 'Sepertinya serius' pikir Kyuhyun dalam hati.

"Silahkan hyung,"

"Kau kenal dengan orang yang bernama Donghae?"

DEG.

Kyuhyun terkejut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Huaaa, akhirnya selesai juga. Masih pada penasaran? Kyk nya cerita nya makin ngawur dah :") moga kalian suka. Mulai ke depan mulai sulit mikirin alur nya nih /plak/ oh ya jangan lupa reviewnya ya~**

 **Gomawo** **:D**

 **Sunday, 30 July 2017.**


	3. Chapter 3

Cast: Kyuhyun, Donghae, Siwon, and member SJ

Genre: brothership, hurt, angst, family.

Summary: Setelah eommanya meninggal semuanya berubah. Rasa takut akan trauma selalu melingkupi hatinya. Tapi dia tidak pernah berharap bahwa keadaan akan kembali seperti dulu. Ya, dimana mereka tertawa bersama dalam kebahagiaan.

Disclaimer: cerita ini punya author dan tidak memplagiat story siapa pun. DILARANG COPAS

.

.

"Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu," Kibum melirik Kyuhyun. 'Sepertinya serius' pikir Kyuhyun dalam hati.

"Silahkan hyung,"

"Kau kenal dengan orang yang bernama Donghae?"

DEG.

Kyuhyun terkejut.

.

Kyuhyun tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Lidah nya keluh, apakah dia harus menjawabnya? Mungkin saja yang di tanya Kibum bukan hyung nya, tapi orang lain yang bernama Donghae.

Dari reaksi Kyuhyun, Kibum menyadari sesuatu. Kyuhyun sepertinya mengenal kakaknya yang satu itu.

"Aku.. tidak tahu Donghae mana yang hyung maksud. Nama Donghae ada banyak," jawab Kyuhyun.

"Donghae yang pernah kau temui dalam hidup mu, yang pernah kenal denganmu?" Kibum menyudutkan Kyuhyun. Dia harus tau Donghae siapa saja yang dikenal Kyuhyun.

"Ughh.. aku..," tiba-tiba kepala Kyuhyun terasa sakit. Kyuhyun memegang kepalanya. Semakin ia berusaha menjawab, bayangan masa lalu semakin membuatnya takut. Tidak, Kyuhyun ingin mengakui Donghae hyung itu di depan temannya. Tapi apalah daya, ingatan tentang penyiksaan Tuan Cho lebih kuat daripada kebersamaan bahagia yang dilewati.

"Cukup sampai di situ." Suara dari belakang mengagetkan Kibum. Kibum tidak sadar bahwa Leeteuk mendengar percakapan mereka berdua sedari tadi.

"Jangan terus bertanya kepadanya. Psikis nya terganggu karena masalalu yang di alami. Kumohon jangan sakiti Kyuhyun!" ucap Leeteuk dingin.

Kibum lebih kaget dengan perkataan Leeteuk. Dia bahkan tidak bermaksud untuk menyakiti Kyuhyun. Dia hanya penasaran dan ingin tau.

"Tenang Kyu, jangan terlalu di pikirkan," Leeteuk menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun. Berusaha agar Kyuhyun tidak menjambak rambutnya. Setelah itu Leeteuk membius Kyuhyun, membuat nya tidur adalah pilihan terbaik agar Kyuhyun lebih banyak beristirahat.

"Kau teman Kyuhyun?" Leeteuk melirik Kibum.

"Ye,, Kibum imnida." Kibum berdiri lalu membungkuk.

"Park Leeteuk."

"Dan jangan coba-coba menyakiti Kyuhyun atau kau berhadapan dengan ku," lanjut Leeteuk mengintimidasi. Kibum tersentak, melirik Leeteuk. Hell, dia tidak pernah punya niat menyakiti Kyuhyun. Dia hanya ingin bertanya. Penasaran.

 **.**

 _Sungguh? Jika semua kebenaran itu terkuak apakah kau akan tetap berdiam diri? Cho Kibum..._

 **.**

 **.**

Siwon terduduk melamun. Entah apa yang di pikirkan. Menerawang masa depan atau kah mengenang masa lalu?

Tok

Tok

Tok

Ketukan pintu terdengar. Tapi Siwon tetap melamun dan tidak merespon. Seseorang yang mengetuk pintu itu membuka pintu. Seorang lelaki cantik membawa beberapa berkas yang harus di baca Siwon.

"Sajangnim," panggil lelaki itu. Siwon masih tidak merespon. Lelaki tersebut mulai kesal.

"Yak! Cho Siwon!"

Siwon tersentak kaget. Dia melirik sang pelaku yang berteriak. "Oh, hmm ada apa Heechul-ah?" tanya Siwon dengan tampang bego.

Heechul, lelaki itu. Menahan amarah, mencoba memejam mata. Kalau Siwon bukan sahabatnya, mungkin kini Heechul akan mencekik leher sahabatnya itu!

"Melamun eoh? Sampai tidak mendengar apa yang ku katakan?" sinis Heechul di sertai dengusan. Heechul menaruh berkas di atas meja depan Siwon. "Ini kontrak yang harus kau tandatangani ah iya satu lagi," Heechul menggantung perkataannya, membuat Siwon semakin penasaran.

"Informan yang kau suruh untuk mencari Kyuhyun ternyata kaki tangan Tuan Cho, appa mu." Ucap Heechul. Siwon shock, pantas saja pencarian nya selama ini selalu menemui jalan buntu. Ternyata appa nya adalah dalang dari semua ini.

"Brengsek!" Siwon mengepal tangan, ingin sekali dia berteriak pada appa nya dan menanyakan kenapa sang appa melakukan semua ini. Dia sudah cukup banyak bersabar pada tingkah appa nya. Kesabaran orang ada batasnya dan kini Siwon sudah mencapai batas kesabaran diri sendiri.

"Ku harap kau tidak memikirkan untuk membunuh appa mu Siwon," perkataan Heechul membuat Siwon terperangah, hey dia tidak mungkin melakukan hal tersebut. Tindakan kejam. Tapi siapa tau kan Siwon bakal jadi gila terus membunuh Tuan Cho?

"Bwhaha, wajah mu terlihat lucu Siwon," tawa Heechul meledak. Tidak disangka wajah Siwon menunjukan ke'cengo'an. Terlihat bodoh untuk ukuran Direktur perusahan besar.

"Haahahahhh..hh.. satu lagi berita penting." Heechul menstabilkan nafasnya. "Aku melihatnya, Kyuhyun."

Siwon berdiri dari tempat duduk. Berita kali ini lebih mengejutkan lagi. "Dimana kau melihat nya Heechul-ah?" tanya Siwon segera.

"Aku melihat nya beberapa kali di cafe adikmu Donghae, aku berpikir orang itu mirip Kyuhyun. Jadi lebih baik kau suruh adikmu untuk memantau cafenya," Heechul tidak berbohong. Dulu saat kecil dia sempat bermain dengan Kyuhyun, sebelum Nyonya Cho terdahulu meninggal. Ah Heechul jadi prihatin pada Siwon, kehidupannya berubah setelah kematian Nyonya Cho. Pukulan berat bagi anak tertua yang masih remaja saat itu.

"Ternyata Kyuhyun sedekat ini..." Siwon menangis terharu. Tidak di sangkanya, Kyuhyun beberapa kali ke cafe Donghae. Aah dia harus memberitahu Donghae. Siwon mengambil _handphone_ nya, "Tidak-tidak, aku harus menemuinya kali ini." Gumam Siwon.

Lalu Siwon beranjak pergi. "Yak! Mau ke mana kau!" Heechul menarik kerah belakang Siwon.

"Bertemu Donghae," Siwon membalikan badan menghadap Heechul, kemudian memegang kedua pundak Heechul. "Aku mau pergi. Tolong tangani perusahaan sebentar ya, makasih Heechul-ah," Siwon melesat pergi. Meninggalkan Heechul dengan persimpangan urat di kepalanya.

.

.

 _Mereka pergi ke taman. Nyonya Cho menggelar tikar dibantu Siwon, sedangkan Kyuhyun dan Donghae langsung bermain bola sepak. "Kyunie! Tendang bola nya ke hyung," teriak Donghae. Kyuhyun mencoba menendang bola. Tapi bola melesat mengenai kepala Siwon yang sedang duduk membelakangi mereka berdua._

" _Yak!" Siwon megang kepalanya yang kesakitan. "Siapa yang menendang bolanya?!" tanya Siwon kepada Donghae dan Kyuhyun._

" _Donghae cyung!" tangan kecil Kyuhyun menunjuk Donghae. "Bukan aku hyung, tapi Kyuhyun." Donghae menunjuk balik ke Kyuhyun. Saling tuduh menunduh huh?_

" _Kau, pasti kau Donghae," Siwon menghampiri Donghae yang sudah cemberut. Donghae menerima pasrah kalau dia bakal di jewer._

" _Hihihihi," tawa kecil Kyuhyun membuat Siwon meliriknya. "Owh sepertinya pelaku yang sebenarnya itu orang yang lagi tertawa hmm," Siwon memicingkan matanya._

" _Mari Donghae kita hukum dia, gelitikin Kyunie~~" Siwon dan Donghae langsung berlari menuju Kyuhyun. "Tidacc, bukan Kyuhyun yang calah tapi bola nya," ucap Kyuhyun sambil berlari kecil. Tubuhnya yang mungil dan gempal tidak dapat berlari cepat. Alhasil Kyuhyun tertangkap oleh ke dua hyungnya. Lalu mulai mengelitiki tubuh Kyuhyun._

" _Hahahahahhah geli cyung, eomma tolong~" Kyuhyun tertidur di atas rumput, tertawa geli ketika jari-jari hyung nya mengelitiki daerah pinggang, perut dan lehernya._

" _Haha, sudah-sudah Siwon, Hae. Kasihan adik kalian lihat tuh wajahnya sampai memerah." Nyonya Cho tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan anak-anaknya. Siwon, Donghae dan Kyuhyun terlihat kelelahan. Tertawa dan bersenang-senang ternyata menguras tenaga._

" _Hahh.. Ayo kita ke eomma. Hyung sudah lapar," Siwon meraih tubuh kecil Kyuhyun. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak bergerak. Dia mempout mulutnya, " Aku malah(marah) cama Ciwon cyung cama Donghae chung juga hmm!"_

" _Siwon hyung sih, menggelitiki Kyuhyun," Donghae menyalahkan Siwon. "Kau juga Hae ish," Siwon menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah adik-adiknya._

" _Ah, bagaimana kita beli es krim? Itu ada penjual es krim di sana," usul Donghae girang di saat dia melihat tukang penjual es krim yang berada di taman itu._

" _Belikan aku banyak es klim, nanti aku maapin Ciwon cyung cama Donghae cyung," Siwon gemas sekali melihat tingkah Kyuhyun. "Baiklah hyung yang akan membelikan es krim sepuas kalian," Siwon mencubit pipi gembul Kyuhyun._

" _Eomma kami membeli es krim dulu," ucap Siwon lalu menggandeng ke dua tangan dongsaengnya._

 **.**

 **.**

Donghae membuka matanya. Mengerjap beberapa kali dan menyesuaikan penglihatan sekitarnya. Ah, dia tertidur di kursi meja kantornya di cafe.

"Ssshh.." desis Donghae saat dirasakan kepalanya berdenyut sakit. Melihat sekelilingnya, ah ternyata tadi hanyalah mimpi. Lalu Donghae memijit pangkal hidungnya untuk mengurangi rasa sakit di kepala yang mulai menjalar ke kening. Sakit kepala yang aneh.

CKLEK

Pintu ruang kerja Donghae terbuka, menampilkan sesosok lelaki tampan dengan senyum sumringah nya, "Donghae! Hyung punya kabar gembira!" ucap lelaki tersebut, Siwon. Kemudian Siwon menutup pintu dan berjalan ke meja tempat Donghae duduk.

"Ada apa lagi hyung," balas Donghae malas. Siwon duduk tepat di depan Donghae. "Kyuhyun ketemu." Perkataan Siwon membuat Donghae yang duduk sanderan langsung sontak berdiri.

"Kau serius hyung?" Donghae menanyakan kepastian. Siwon mengangguk, "Tapi secara detail aku tidak tau di mana Kyuhyun tinggal. Setidaknya Kyuhyun sering datang ke cafe mu bersama temannya. Aku mendapat info ini dari Heechul," Siwon menjelaskan.

Donghae terkejut. Kaget. Kyuhyun, adiknya ada sedekat ini dah dia tidak mengetahuinya! Astaga. Selama ini Donghae jarang melihat-lihat keadaan di luar, dia lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya di dalam ruangan ini atau berjalan keluar untuk merefreshingkan otaknya.

"Aku akan mulai memantau cafe hyung, semoga saja Kyuhyun tetap terus datang ke cafe," Donghae berharap segera bertemu dengan Kyuhyun. Rindunya makin menyerbak, tidak sabaran untuk melihat Kyuhyun. Memeluknya dan menggegam erat tangan Kyuhyun agar ia tidak menghilang lagi.

"Donghae, ku mohon jangan keceplosan mengatakan Kyuhyun telah ditemukan oleh kita di depan Appa. Kau tau kan?" Siwon mewanti-wanti Donghae. Satu lagi, Siwon menyebunyikan tentang appa nya yang selama ini menghalangi pencarian Kyuhyun. Jika Donghae tau, bisa-bisa dia mengamuk.

 **.**

 **.**

Donghae dan Siwon pulang cepat. Bukan karena kabar menggembirakan soal Kyuhyun. Tapi kondisi fisik Donghae yang tidak baik. Tadi di cafe, Donghae sempat terhuyung dan hampir saja pingsan.

"Siwon kenapa dengan Hae?" tanya Nyonya Cho yang baru saja berjalan dari taman belakang. Melihat Donghae di papah lemah oleh Siwon membuat Nyonya Cho khawatir.

"Aku tidak apa-apa eomma," Donghae yang menjawab sambil tersenyum. Nyonya Cho kaget, tidak biasa hal seperti ini terjadi. Donghae berkata pada Nyonya Cho sambil tersenyum dengan nada yang lembut. 'Ada apa ini?' Heran Nyonya Cho.

Siwon juga tak kalah kaget melihat sikap Donghae. Tidak biasanya. Ah mungkin mood Donghae sedang membaik setelah mendengarkan kabar Kyuhyun. "Aku akan mengantar Donghae ke kamarnya eomma. Tenang saja, dia tidak apa-apa eomma hanya kelelahan," Siwon menenangkan Nyonya Cho. Nyonya Cho menghela napas dan membiarkan Siwon membawa Donghae ke kamarnya.

Setelah melihat Siwon dan Donghae menghilang dari balik tangga, Nyonya Cho kembali ke taman belakang. Merawat beberapa bunga yang ia tanam sendiri.

"Ah bibi Kim, kemari sebentar," panggil Nyonya Cho di saat melihat bibi Kim.

"Iya Nyonya?" jawab bibi Kim.

"Tolong buatkan bubur untuk Donghae,"

"Baik Nyonya," bibi Kim berlalu pergi ke dapur membuatkan bubur. Dan Nyonya Cho kembali merawat tanamannya.

 _ **Di Sisi Lain...**_

Terpancar raut wajah bahagia. Kyuhyun, dia begitu senang karena hari ini dapat pulang ke rumah.

"Tidak usah tersenyum terus, kau seperti orang gila Kyu," Leeteuk mengepak barang-barang Kyuhyun.

"Hyung tidak tau rasanya bosan di sini," cibir Kyuhyun memanyunkan bibirnya. Dirinya sedang duduk di sofa, terlalu malas membantu Leeteuk mengepak barang.

"Nah sudah selesai, enak sekali kau duduk malas di sana," Leeteuk menyipitkan matanya melirik Kyuhyun.

"Hyung gendong," manja Kyuhyun yang telah bergelayut di lengan Leeteuk. "Lihat ukuran tubuhmu, kau bahkan lebih tinggi dari hyung dan kini kau meminta gendong? Hell. Tulang hyung bisa patah semua," Leeteuk memutarkan bola matanya malas melihat tingkah manja Kyuhyun. Sebenarnya Leeteuk hanya bercanda, melihat tingkah ngambek Kyuhyun sungguh menggemaskan.

"Ayo, Pak Lee sudah menunggu di bawah," Leeteuk menggelengkan kepala melihat Kyuhyun menghentakan kakinya berjalan mendahului Leeteuk. Lalu Leeteuk menyusul ke bawah. Sesampai nya di bawah, Pak Lee supir yang biasa kerja di rumah Leeteuk membantu membawa barang-barang yang di pegang Leeteuk dan menaruh nya di bagasi. Kyuhyun sudah duduk anteng di dalam mobil.

"Terima kasih Pak Lee, tolong jaga Kyuhyun." Leeteuk menunduk hormat. "Kau Kyuhyun, jangan kebanyakan main, beristirahat lah!" Ucap Leetuk pada Kyuhyun.

"Saya duluan Tuan," Pak Lee membungkuk hormat setelah itu memasuki mobil dan menjalankan mobil menuju rumah.

 **.**

 **.**

Seminggu berlalu, keadaan sudah kembali normal. Kini Kibum menjadi dekat dengan Kyuhyun, walau percakapan terakhir mereka di rumah sakit masih membayangi Kibum tapi ia memilih diam dan melihat ke depannya. Changmin juga suka merusuh di antara mereka bertiga.

"Kyu, kau mengatakan untuk mentraktir ku kemarin~" perkataan Changmin membuat Kyuhyun yang meminum jus nya tersedak. "Uhukk uhuk.., tidak akan! Nanti uang jajan ku habis, kau kan makannya banyak!" keluh Kyuhyun, memang dia kalah main game dengan Changmin kemaren dan sebagai gantinya Changmin meminta untuk mentraktir makan. Kyuhyun yang seumur baru kalah sekali tidak mengiyakan permintaan sahabatnya itu.

"Kau kalah main game Kyu!" Changmin tidak mau kalah, demi makanan dia harus menegakkan keadilan.

"Aku tidak pernah mengiyakan permintaan mu Chwang!"

"Baiklah, bagaimana aku mentraktir kalian berdua di _Caffe Moments_?" Kibum yang diam dari tadi gerah melihat pemandangan pertengkaran kecil yang setiap hari terjadi.

Kyuhyun dan Changmin menengok ke arah Kibum, "Kau serius?" tanya mereka kompak. Cafe tersebut cafe kesukaan Changmin dan Kyuhyun. Apalagi ada yang mentraktir mereka, Kyuhyun dan Changmin tak akan menolaknya.

"Tentu, makan sesuka kalian dan aku yang bayar." Kibum menjawab serius.

"Yeeeyyyyy~" Changmin dan Kyuhyun bertoss ria. Kibum berdecih, kalau urusan ini aja mereka baru kompak.

"Terimakasih~~" Changmin dan Kyuhyun langsung memeluk Kibum, menggoncang-goncangkan tubuh Kibum. Pasrah.

 **.**

 _Kita lihat apa yang akan terjadi nanti. Ini semua baru permulaan._

 **.**

 **Flashback**

" _Beristirahatlah, kau terlihat lelah." Siwon membantu Donghae merebahkan tubuhnya ke ranjang._

" _Hyung..," panggil Donghae. Siwon menghentikan langkahnya, "Hyung akan mengambil makanan dan obay untukmu, tunggulah sebentar." Lalu Siwon membuka pintu melangkahkan kaki nya ke bawah untuk mengambil bubur dan obat. Setelah itu Siwon kembali ke kamar Donghae._

" _Kau sudah ganti baju?" Siwon meletakan bubur dan obatan di meja nakas. "Makan lah dulu dan sehabis itu minum obatnya."_

 _Donghae menggelekan kepalanya, "Aku tidak napsu."_

" _Hmmm, bagaimana hyung yang menyuapimu?"_

" _Yak! Aku sudah besar hyung!" kesal Donghae. Siwon terkekeh, sudah lama dia tidak memanjakan Donghae._

" _Siwon hyung, aku sudah tidak sabar bertemu Kyuhyun," perkataan Donghae membuyarkan lamunan Siwon. "Hyung juga," balas Siwon dengan senyuman._

" _Hyung ingin melihat wajahnya seperti apa, apakah dia tampan, apakah dia tetap lucu seperti dulu," ucap Siwon sambil menerawang. Membayangkan penampilan Kyuhyun saat ini._

" _Dongsaeng kecil kita hyung... Dia pasti tampan, seperti aku." Donghae dan Siwon tertawa._

" _Cha makan dan minum obatnya oke," Siwon mengelus kepala Donghae dan mengobrol beberapa hal kenangan mereka dimasa lalu, kenangan sebelum Appa mereka berubah._

 _Tanpa Siwon dan Donghae sadari. Ada seseorang yang menguping pembicaraan mereka. Mengepalkan tangannya, lalu pergi begitu saja._

 **.**

 _Aku tidak akan diam saja._

 **.**

 **.**

CLING

Lonceng pintu _Caffe Moments_ terdengar. Kyuhyun, Changmin dan Kibum memasuki cafe. Mereka memilih tempat duduk dekat jendela.

"Pesan lah sesuka kalian, aku ke meja kasir sebentar," Kibum berjalan menuju meja kasir. Disana sudah ada Sungmin karyawan di _Caffe Moments_.

"Sungmin hyung," sapa Kibum. Sungmin tersenyum, "Hai Kibum. Apa kau mencari Donghae?"

"Tebakan mu tepat sekali hyung," Kibum tertawa kecil. "Lalu dimana Donghae hyung?" tanya Kibum.

"Entahlah mungkin sebentar lagi dia sampai," jawab Sungmin. Kibum mengangguk-angguk mengerti. "Ah Sungmin hyung, jika Donghae hyung datang. Katakan bahwa ada pelanggan yang mencarinya di mejaku, oke?" Sungmin mengacungkan jempolnya. Setelah itu Kibum kembali ke tempat Changmin dan Kyuhyun berada.

Changmin dan Kyuhyun menatap Kibum dengan penuh penasaran. "Baiklah, kalian ingin tahu sesuatu?" Changmin dan Kyuhyun mengangguk bersamaan.

"Sebenarnya pemilik cafe ini adalah hyungku,"

"Apa?!" teriak Kyuhyun dan Changmin bersamaan. Kibum hanya tertawa kecil melihat eskpresi kaget duo rusuh itu. "Jadi kalian bisa makan sepuas kalian karena hyung ku yang bayar."

"Yes!" teriak Changmin kesenangan. Kyuhyun langsung menjitak kepala Changmin, "Yang kau pikirkan hanya makanan gratis." Dengus Kyuhyun.

"Kau pikir kau tidak?" Changmin membalas dengus lebih keras.

"Khusus makanan di cafe ini aku baru suka gratisan," cibir Kyuhyun. Memang tak di pungkiri, makanan di sini sangat enak. Bukan dia tidak memilik uang, hanya saja khusus di sini dia ingin gratis. 'Hihihihi' tawa Kyuhyun dalam hati.

"Sudah daripada mendengus terus kalian pesan saja makanannya," Kibum memanggil waiters dan mereka memesan banyak makanan. Termasuk Changmin yang paling banyak memesan makanan. Sambil menunggu makanan datang mereka mengobrol hal ini dan itu.

"Ah kalian ingin bertemu dengan hyung ku?" Kibum memulai pembicaraan.

"Maksud mu pemilik cafe ini?" tanya Changmin. Kibum mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Tentu aku ingin menemuinya~" jawab Kyuhyun dengan semangat. "Cafe ini sangat indah, nyaman sekali. Membuat ku sering bernostalgia di masa lalu. Terkadang melihat beberapa orang lewat di jalan. Apalagi makanan nya~ sangat enak, walau tidak mewah. Cafe ini memberi kesan hangat." Jelas Kyuhyun menggebu-gebu.

"Kau terlihat menyukai tempat ini Kyu," ucap Kibum. "Untunglah aku sebagai adik hyungku sangat bangga bisa mendengar perkataan menyanjungkan dari pelanggan tetap di sini," lanjut Kibum. Kyuhyun tersipu malu.

CLING

Pintu cafe kembali terbuka. Kibum yang posisi duduknya menghadap pintu dapat melihat siapa yang datang. 'Donghae Hyung,' Kibum melihat Donghae berjalan melewati kasir, ingin menuju ke ruang kerja di dalam.

Di sana Sungmin memanggil Donghae dan terlihat mengobrol sesuatu. Lalu Donghae melirik ke arah Kibum. Tatapan mereka sempat bertemu. Tapi Donghae melanjutkan langkahnya yang terhenti, tidak mengubris perkataan Sungmin. Kibum sempat waswas jika Donghae tidak datang kemari.

'Hufh' Kibum bernapas lega ketika melihat Sungmin menahan Donghae, wajahnya terlihat memohon. Setelah itu Donghae berjalan ke tempat Kyuhyun, Changmin dan Kibum duduk.

"Hey lihat siapa yang datang," Kibum menunjuk Donghae dengan matanya. Changmin melihat Donghae yang berjalan ke arah mereka. Sedangkan Kyuhyun sibuk dengan handphone, mengabari keadaannya kepada Leeteuk.

Donghae telah berdiri tepat di depan meja Kibum, Kyuhyun dan Changmin duduk. Changmin menyenggol Kyuhyun. Merasa terganggu Kyuhyun ingin memarahi Changmin tapi tatapannya beralih ke Donghae dan Donghae menatap Kyuhyun. Mereka berdua tercengang.

"Perkenalkan, Cho Donghae. Hyungku dan pemilik cafe ini," Kibum memperkenalkan Donghae.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continue**

 **Kyaaaa maaf lama baru up hiks, aku lagi agak malas. Oh ya ide yang flashback main bola dan beli es krim ku dpt dari story RienHara, hanya ide nya doank untuk detailnya gk mirip kok, jadi aku gk plagiat~ ah iya tinggalkan jejak kalian jika berkenan hihi. Gomawo :***

 **10 Agustus 2017**


End file.
